Personne
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Quinze ans et personne ne l'a jamais appelé par son prénom. Même ses parents ne le disent pas au complet, comme s'il était trop long pour le peu de présence qu'il possède. AkaKuro!


**Titre: **_Personne  
_**Genre: **_Angst et romance, peut-être un peu fluff, un fluff tristounet?  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Akashi et Kuroko_

**Note: **_Mon premier texte sur le fandom! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à commencer, pourtant cela fait un très long moment que j'essaie de m'y mettre! Qui plus est, voilà que je commence par un couple qui n'est ni très aimé, ni particulièrement mon préféré.J'ai simplement eu cette idée et j'ai voulu l'écrire. En écrivant, je me suis aussi rendue compte à quel point Akashi et Kuroko sont opposés, en terme de personnalité, ce qui ne manque jamais de m'inspirer._

_Pour les warnings... attention, risque d'OOC, surtout de la part de Kuroko! Je pense qu'Akashi est quand même assez proche du canon, sachant qu'on ne le comprend pas toujours énormément et qu'il reste ici assez mystérieux. C'est aussi un UA, mais j'ai fait énormément de liens avec le canon (sans le vouloir, comme toujours). C'est sorti très différent de ce que je voulais faire à la base, mais que voulez-vous! J'aime bien ce résultat alors je ne m'en plaindrai pas!_

_Une dernière chose : le texte l'obligeant, j'utilise le prénom des personnages. Donc, Kuroko s'appelle Tetsuya et Akashi, Seijuro._

_Sans plus tarder, voici le texte! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quinze ans de vie derrière lui et rien à en dire.

Personne. Personne ne le remarque – _quoi, t'étais là? Fallait le dire plus tôt! _–, personne ne se soucie de lui. Personne; il n'est personne.

Quinze ans et personne ne l'a jamais appelé par son prénom. Même ses parents ne le disent pas au complet – _Tetsu –_, comme s'il était trop long pour le peu de présence qu'il possède – _pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom, si personne ne le dit?_

Quinze longues années et personne ne l'appelle, ni par son prénom, ni par rien. _Pourquoi appeler quelque chose qui n'existe pas?_

Lui aussi se le demande. Il se demande et c'est une raison suffisante pour trouver la réponse.

~xxx~

Le premier à l'appeler par son prénom n'existe pas.

Un rêve. Tetsuya sait qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. Il le sait, non pas parce que tout a l'air irréel, mais simplement parce que, pour une fois, quelqu'un utilise son prénom.

Un garçon, aux cheveux rouges, à l'œil rouge, un seul; le gauche est fermé. Le contraire de Tetsuya – son alter ego peut-être? Il ne sait pas, et puis il n'a pas le temps de se demander, parce que le garçon le regarde, de son regard perçant. Au travers de son sourire, il voit tout ce que lui-même n'a jamais possédé : la confiance en soi, l'assurance de gagner.

_Nous allons nous rencontrer très bientôt, Tetsuya._

Une seule phrase et déjà le rêve s'éclipse. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'éveille, fixe le plafond de ses yeux céruléens. C'est la première fois qu'il entend son prénom, dit avec autant d'assurance, autant de certitudes, sans une once d'hésitation.

~xxx~

Dans sa classe, un nouvel élève. Akashi Seijuro. Il a les cheveux rouges, l'œil droit rouge; le gauche est doré. Il le regarde, le fixe, leurs regards se croisent pendant une seconde, peut-être deux. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres, et Tetsuya le fixe alors qu'il le regarde, il plonge son regard apparemment vide sur la silhouette à peine plus grande que la sienne.

Sa place est à ses côtés. Le bureau vide ne l'est plus. Tetsuya entend, si bas qu'il doit tendre l'oreille : _Je te l'avais bien dit, Tetsuya._

~xxx~

Tetsuya n'est plus jamais seul. En classe, entre les cours, à la pause déjeuner. C'est lui qui suit Akashi, et pourtant, il sent que c'est l'autre qui le tire – sans le toucher. Sans un mot, toujours le même sourire sur le visage, il le tire partout où il va et lui parle, de sa voix qui n'appelle aucun refus.

_Tetsuya, tu as un don que personne ne possède. Je sais que tu peux en faire bon usage, plus que personne._

Il écoute, pendu à la bouche du garçon qui fait s'agenouiller tous ceux qui l'entourent. Il est debout, à la même hauteur que lui – le seul, le seul qui ait le droit de le regarder dans les yeux, de rester droit devant lui. Un privilège qu'il est le seul à posséder. Lui qui n'existe pas, ou à peine.

~xxx~

Tetsuya croit beaucoup de choses. Il pense par exemple qu'en étant avec Akashi, celui qui a une présence plus imposante que n'importe qui, il aura lui-même un peu plus de présence. Il croit qu'en le côtoyant, il apprendra peut-être à s'imposer. Qui sait, peut-être que l'assurance d'Akashi déteindra sur lui, à force.

Tetsuya ne croit en rien du tout. Ces espoirs, qu'il entretient depuis toujours, il les piétine, les écrase. Il ne veut pas être déçu, plus jamais.

~xxx~

Akashi a réussi à s'imposer comme Roi en seulement quelques jours. Les senpais s'inclinent maintenant devant lui. Tous, sans exception, baissent le regard. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut plonger ses yeux dans ceux hétérogènes du Roi.

Une personne qui n'est personne. Une personne que personne ne remarque, que personne ne connait.

Il n'y a que quand ils sont seuls qu'Akashi lui adresse la parole. Il l'appelle par son prénom et lui dit que son habileté est incroyable, qu'il devrait y trouver un usage. Tetsuya ne répond jamais, il se contente d'écouter et de regarder ce garçon qui est son alter ego, son parfait contraire.

~xxx~

_Tetsuya, je te donne le droit de m'appeler Seijuro._

Tetsuya ne comprend pas pourquoi. Personne n'a jamais pu l'appeler par son prénom. Pourquoi lui? Alors qu'il n'a même jamais dit un mot, un seul. Seijuro n'a même pas pu entendre sa voix, encore, et pourtant, il lui donne déjà ce droit. C'est insensé, illogique, merveilleux.

Pour une fois, il sent son cœur qui bat la chamade, et il se dit que ça y est, maintenant, il existe, pour au moins une personne.

~xxx~

Une paire de ciseaux. Seijuro la traine toujours avec lui. C'est devenu un accessoire essentiel à son personnage. Les gens le craignent, parce que cet outil devient facilement une arme entre ses mains.

Des fois, Tetsuya se dit qu'il aimerait bien être la paire de ciseaux de Seijuro. De cette façon, il existerait encore plus et lui serait beaucoup plus utile.

~xxx~

_Tetsuya, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut. Tu dois faire du basketball._

Il penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué, mais sa réponse meurt dans sa gorge, comme toujours. Il se contente de hocher la tête – on ne va pas à l'encontre de Seijuro, jamais.

_Je jouerai avec toi, Tetsuya. À nous deux, nous serons invincibles._

Toujours le même mouvement, de haut en bas. Seijuro ne connait pas la défaite; ils gagneront à coup sûr.

~xxx~

Ils sont invincibles. À peine quelques mois dans le club de basketball et ils sont déjà devenus des joueurs réguliers. Un mois de plus et les voilà installés sur le banc, prenant part à toutes les parties – les gagnant, bien entendu.

Seijuro avait raison, comme toujours. Il est devenu le joueur étoile de l'équipe et Tetsuya, le joueur fantôme. Ils sont la lumière et l'ombre de leur lycée.

Tetsuya peut voir dans les yeux différents de son coéquipier à quel point il est fier de lui. Il veut ouvrir la bouche, le remercier, mais rien ne sort, comme toujours. Seijuro comprend malgré tout, parce qu'il comprend toujours tout.

~xxx~

Tetsuya rêve. C'est un rêve doux, irréel et pourtant près de la réalité.

Deux yeux, un rouge, un doré. Des lèvres, qui articulent doucement des mots, que Tetsuya ne peut pas saisir. Il tend l'oreille, mais il ne comprend pas. Il lève la main vers sa lumière, la pose sur sa joue. Seijuro ne bouge pas, calme et paisible, un petit sourire déposé sur ses lèvres.

Tetsuya ouvre la bouche et enfin, enfin, il peut articuler un mot, le seul qu'il veut à tout prix formuler : _Seijuro._

Le plafond blanc l'accueille tristement, lui prouvant une fois de plus que ses rêves ne sont que des rêves.

~xxx~

Ils sont seuls, tous les deux, dans la noirceur de la nuit. Après l'entrainement de basket, ils ont décidé de rentrer ensemble, comme d'habitude – ils habitent dans le même voisinage. Tetsuya vole des regards en coin à sa lumière, qui marche comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Seijuro s'arrête soudainement. Tetsuya se fige. Quand il s'arrête, c'est toujours pour quelque chose d'important. Il se tourne vers lui, plonge ses yeux hétérogènes dans les siens et sa voix résonne, cette voix à laquelle il ne peut dire non :

_Tetsuya, je veux entendre ta voix. Maintenant._

Il ouvre la bouche, car il ne peut pas faire autrement, mais, pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne sort. Il ferme ses lèvres, les ouvre à nouveau et, enfin, un petit, tout petit son arrive à sortir :

_Seijuro._

Tetsuya se dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit un sourire aussi joyeux sur les lèvres de sa lumière. S'il avait su, il aurait pris son courage à deux mains bien plus tôt.

~xxx~

La voix de Seijuro, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux. Son existence en elle-même. C'est tout ce qui compte, aux yeux de Tetsuya, à présent. Le basketball, c'est secondaire. Il aime ce sport, mais sans plus. Si sa lumière lui demandait du jour au lendemain d'abandonner, il s'y plierait sans sourciller.

Parce qu'un terrain sans Seijuro, c'est impensable. Une vie sans lui, maintenant, semble impossible.

~xxx~

C'est un rêve. C'est obligé d'être un rêve.

Seijuro se penche lentement sur lui, il garde ses deux yeux fixés dans les siens. Tetsuya ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et retient son souffle. L'autre adolescent, lentement, dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes et les y laisse quelques secondes. Des secondes qui prennent leur temps, s'allongent et s'allongent, dans l'esprit troublé du garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Quand enfin sa bouche est à nouveau libre, Tetsuya n'ose toujours pas respirer. Il n'ose pas non plus ouvrir les yeux, au risque de trouver la vision de son plafond, au risque de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

La main qui se pose sur sa joue est bien réelle et la voix qui lui parle, encore plus :

_Ouvre les yeux, Tetsuya. Regarde-moi._

Il s'exécute, bien obligé, et rencontre le regard hétérogène de sa lumière. Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est réel.

~xxx~

_Tetsuya, tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires?_

La tête confortablement installée sur les genoux de sa lumière, le garçon lève ses yeux céruléens vers son visage. Il le regarde avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, une expression qu'il n'arrive pas à saisir.

_Oui, bien sûr. J'ai rencontré Seijuro en rêve._

Il arrive à parler normalement, maintenant, grâce à lui. Seijuro se contente d'un petit rire bref, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste habitué. Tetsuya ferme les yeux et se laisse faire. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de se plaindre.

~xxx~

Le ballon est dans ses mains. Il doit le passer, en utilisant sa technique particulière, pour que Seijuro puisse marquer le point qui leur fera gagner le match.

Tetsuya ne ressent aucune pression. Seijuro a toujours raison, parce qu'il gagne toujours. De ce fait, il gagne toujours parce qu'il a toujours raison. S'il a décidé de lui faire confiance, c'est parce qu'il va réussir.

C'est ainsi que se passe tout leur lycée. Sans aucune défaite.

~xxx~

Le jour de la remise des diplômes.

Tetsuya ne sait pas quoi dire. Seijuro ne lui a fait aucune promesse quant à l'avenir. Il se tient là, devant lui, avec le même sourire. C'est peut-être la dernière journée qu'ils pourront se voir et aucun des deux ne dit un mot.

Enfin, Seijuro s'approche de son ancien collègue et coéquipier et lui dit tout doucement, à l'oreille :

_C'était un beau rêve, Tetsuya._

Avant de partir, sans un regard derrière lui. Tetsuya tend la main, vainement. Elle retombe le long de son corps et il murmure, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre :

_Le plus beau de tous, Seijuro._


End file.
